Awakening War
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Something is tearing the world of trophies apart and an unknown newcomer has come to the manor. Who is this man and why are unknown creatures destroying the land? With a new threat rising, so starts a new war. Multiple camo appearances from other games are mentioned in this fanfic, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, and boy it's been awhile since I upload something in . I've been doing most of my Fanfics in my dA account, FFyaoifan1993 is the username, and never posted them in this account. As you all know, Smash Bros for 3DS/WiiU has been taking up my time due to the recent updates and DLCs that is happening with the game itself. Characters like Ryu, Roy and Lucas coming on the same day, the hype was real. So, I'm sorry that I've haven't uploaded anything because I was too busy playing Smash (Hopes everyone agrees on me with this).**

 **Now for the recent events in Smash, I've made a fanfic for it. Now I got somewhat of the idea from Fire Emblem Awakening (Hence the title joke)and from my Tomodachi Life file (so be prepared for some crack parings). Now this is going to be rated T for somewhat of Language and Violence, but this is for good measures. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this new fanfiction.**

 **A/N: Some Third Party characters are going to be mentioned in this fanfic, but they are represented as the Mii Fighters but still with their own personailities. I throw in OCs as well and I also put myself in this story as well (Self casted Mii :D)**

 **Second A/N: Also morn for Nintendo for losing their President, Satoru Iwata, yesterday.**  
 **R.I.P**  
 **Satoru Iwata**  
 **President of the largest gaming company, Nintendo**  
 **1959-2015**

 **Characters (C) Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Namco, and Square-Enix  
Ocs (c) EnergeticTwilightheart1993/FFyaoifan1993  
Idea for this fanfic (c) Intelligent Systems/Nintendo/EnergeticTwilightHeart1993 (or ETH1993 if shorten)**

* * *

It was the fourth annual tournament in the Smash Manor and they were excited of the newcomers who came. Pit was excited to see his goddess, Palutena, and his double ganger, Dark Pit, joining in so he wouldn't feel alone (also he was happy to see Phosphora and Magnus coming as well). Mega Man, the super robot fighter, joined in with Pac Man and Sonic. Marth and Ike we're glad to see Robin and Lucina to join in the ranks, along with Roy returning as well. Little Mac was glad he's a fighter instead of an assist back in the third tournament, along with Doc Louse cheering him on the side lines. Mario couldn't believe that Rosalina and Bowser Jr joined in the tournament as well. When everyone got to settle down, which happened after dinner, Palutena decided to stalk in the night.

Her long emerald green hair was tied up in a ponytail with her long white pj dress covering up her slim body. She continue to creep around until she saw a young man wearing what sort of like a samurai armor and helmet. Next to him was a man named Ryu, who came from a world called Street Fighter to be the strongest fighter. The samurai warrior got her interest and tipped toe to his location.

As soon she was near him, the man opened his eyes and said, "Nice try goddess, but I could smell your light."

"What?"

The man stretch his back to see the woman with his reddish eyes. She gasped to see that eye color other than Hades himself.

"Relax. I'm not going to fight."

"What happened here?"

"Me and Ryu were playing Mortal Kombat X. We sort of fell asleep after the twentieth match."

"Your eyes...their like Hades's."

The man face palmed himself. "Of course, I'm from the Underworld...but I'm glad you're captain killed him."

"Pardon?"

"He...never treat me like...Pit. I wanted to join forces with you all and kill him myself. But he chained me up, but now that I'm free...I can see the light for what it meant to be. Maybe I should remove this helmet."

The man removed it to let his long ebony black hair touch the armor's shoulder plates. She could also tell that his eyebrows are actually curved as if he's looking at her evilly. She also saw a bit of a facial hair under his lip.

"What's your name incase we run into each other again?"

The man laughed, "It's Caligo."

Palutena left the area so Caligo can take Ryu back to Little Mac's room, who is his roommate. Once the task it done, he flopped into his own bed, unaware that his roommate was snoring loudly with his wife in his arms. The air still stench with sweat and semen, possibly they just had sex not a while back. Crawling into his bed, he just went to sleep to almost hear the two married couple lip wrestle in their sleep.

Morning was bright and early for everyone, including Caligo who almost got a good night sleep. He yawned to see the male roommate stretching wearing only his sleep pants on. The black hair was in knots, but it complement with the yellow shades he always wear. He saw the man's wife still asleep. He walked up and gave her a quick nudge to wake her up.

"Wake up, it's breakfast." Caligo said gently before the man grabbed him by the collar. "Geez, I'm trying to wake her up!"

"Can it!" The man roared, who's voice woke the other spouse up. "She's still sore from last night. Let her sleep!"

"Garland!" The two men looked at the woman, who was covering herself because she got nothing under the sheets. "Drop him! I was about to wake up!"

Garland dropped Caligo before he got a good scolding from his wife. Giving her a bathrobe, she walked up to the other man and smiled.

"Garland can be the jealous type if you were about to sleep with me. My name is Brittney, but call me Britt."

"I'm Caligo. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He glared at Garland.

"Sorry...he never told Master Hand that we're married. If he did, then we wouldn't be in this tournament."

"That's fine. Want to grab some food?"

"Sure!"

Britt grabbed her fighter's uniform out of the closet and rush down to the dining hall. Before she was even there, she spotted a man wearing a mask over his eyes. The armor he wore was almost like a knight, except the sword looks like a replica of her husband's. She bumped into him and was worried about the man.

"Are you ok, sir?"

"I'm alright." The other one replied. "I just finished my meal. You should be on your way."

"Your a contestant to the tournament?"

"Yes I am. Maybe I'll get to show my strength in the match against Garland."

She left with a confuse look. How did he know her husband's name? rubbing her head, she went to the dining hall to see everyone talking about the man.

"Did he bump into you?" Ike asked to Robin, taking a bit of his chicken.

"Nope. And he knows everyone here. Could this be his second tournament?"

"I haven't seen him in the last tournament." Pit spoke up, which he was in the Brawl tournament.

"Maybe he read up the history of everyone in this tournament."

As the talks continue, Ryu was just eating his steak with Little Mac just numbing on some chocolate chip pancakes. The martial artist stopped to see the boxer looking at him.

"It seems that we got someone who's new to the brackets." Ryu muddier from his mouth filled with food.

"Agree." For once, Little Mac approved. "But we must not be careless. We need to be strong if we're up against him."

"Right you are. Training afterwards?"

"Your on!"

Pit saw Ryu and Little Mac leaving to see someone with short brown hair and matching eyes sitting next to a silver haired ninja. Getting up, he walked up to the person to be dragged back by his dark counterpart.

"Let me go, Pittoo!" Pit yelled so everyone could hear him.

"Can it, Pit-stain. Palutena needs you as usual."

The person laughed a bit before the ninja patted the hair.

"Seems you want to know more about the white angel." The ninja said tighten up his headband.

"Of course. Light, you need to know everyone beside your comrades!"

"Well, that's why I joined. Get to know everyone before defeating them in combat. Maybe you need to think more about the fights ahead than making new friends, Bartz."

Bartz just sigh. Light always thinks about the battles ahead rather than his feelings. Heck, back at their home plane he's been in the battlefield rather than his own brain. He spotted his good buddy Zidane with Firion, who was munching on some protein bars for his breakfast. He just left to be bumped by his arch enemy, ExDeath.

"ExDeath!" Bartz got into his battle stance. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just want to...get away from the common battles back home." The gray shades looked at his enemy's eyes with his dark gray death eyes. "And maybe have a match against these new foes."

ExDeath left the kid alone. Garland and Light are in this tournament as well. He saw a future. A bloodshed future...

* * *

 **No relationships updated yet (Other than Garland and my Mii's relationship (Married)). Feel free to fav, follow and review. Until then, I bid you goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy early Labor Day everyone! Hope you'll all just be playing Smash or something along the line (because that's what I'm doing with my friends)**

 **Characters (C) Nintendo, Namco, Sega, Capcom, Square-Enix and ETH1993**

 **Fanfic idea (C)** **Intellegent System, Nintendo and ETH1993**

* * *

Garland was outside training for his match against Little Mac. His wife was out and about with some of the princesses to do some shopping. He just hopes she doesn't give him a new blade or something along the line. As he almost destroyed his practice sand bag, the masked man used his blade to block the other one's blade.

"What or who are you?!" Garland looked to see a weapon similar to his back home. "And where did you get my weapon?"

"Let just say I almost follow your path..."

Soon the man swing the blade before Garland side dodged. He then tried to use his new speed to try to attack. But the man grabbed the blade with his fingers, which surprise Garland to see red blood coming out of the gauntlets. Britt came running in between the two to block both strikes with her wrists.

"Why are you two attacking each other?" Britt glared at her husband. "Well?"

"My apologies..." The masked one said. "I wanted to test my strength with your husband as training."

"Well, try to not kill him. Don't want to be a young widow."

The man left the two alone. Garland growled before his nose was flicked.

"Ouch! Why do I deserve that?"

"You and your violent nature! If we have children, their going to be violent because of you!"

"I didn't get into the fight, he did!"

"Hey guys!" Bartz came running to the two. "We got a problem down at the pier. Mario wants us there, ASAP!"

The three hopped onto a Gogoat to head to the pier. They have reached to the entrance to see smoke coming from one of the ships entering the area.

"What's going on here?!" Britt asked scared to figure out what's going on.

"Reports are telling the red plumber that they saw dark like images of warriors following no one as if they are mindless or something...either way, we need to hold down the area because more are coming. Pit, Dark Pit and Robin are here. More might be coming..."

"Thanks for the tip, Bartz. Come on, Garland!"

The three ran ahead to see the two angels and the tactician holding down the area. Garland saw the shadowy figures. They're almost like the actual classes the smashers are in because he saw two archers like the angels. Two swordsman and finally two brawlers and a single healer.

"This is going to be annoying without more members." Dark Pit spoke out loud, which got Robin's attention.

"Let's hold down the fort until we get reinforcements. Mario told Bartz to find Britt and Garland. Their abilities are going to be helpful."

"Uh?" Pit noticed Bartz with the two. "Bartz is here!"

"Good, we're not out numbered."

"We're coming!" Britt said out loud, which got some of the creatures looking at them. "Uh oh..."

"We got it! March and charge!"

Bartz ran out in the field to see Pit alone and defenseless against a brawler. Reaching to the white angel, he focused on the creature.

"Your...helping me?" Pit blinked to see the other one act like a wall.

"Of course...we maybe rivals on stage, but in the battlefield we're comrades."

The creature attacked Bartz with a powerful punch to the gut. He shake it off and did a swift kick to the face, which didn't do much damage.

"I'll help!"

Bartz ducked to see a light arrow hit the creature's heart to kill it. He turned to see Pit scared. He patted him on the shoulder as a thanks.

Robin was looking around with his thunder tome in hand and the dark angel beside him. He noticed an archer two feet away. With a sly grin, he got a perfect move.

"Dark Pit, want to team up?" Robin asked, which got the dark angel looking at him.

"Things are getting a bit do hectic for my taste. If this will kill them faster, then yes."

The two took aim at the archer with arrow and spell. With excellent timing, the creature was taken down with a dark thundering arrow. Britt and Garland separated for now to see the swordsman attack one of the blade users. Both clashed before the creature stuck his shoulder to make him stop.

Garland looked up. The creature above him about to kill him. Closing his eyes as if he was going to be killed, a shiruken was thrown and was pin pointed to the heart, causing the creature to make it dissipate into a cloud of purple smoke. He looked up to see Light, his arch enemy, walking towards him.

"Tch, you saved me?" Garland flinched from the pain.

"Garland, your wounded. Head back to the manor. I got your place."

Firion, Peach, Little Mac and Ryu came around the corner to help their friends. Garland left the field to treat his wound. The silver haired gunner noticed a brawler creature heading towards Light. Running to the two, he came in between them and fired a charged shot at it, killing it for good.

"You've save my life."

"Need to watch your back, Light! Geez, your so blinded sometimes."

Ryu and Mac ran up to the last brawler creature to combined their strengths to kill it with one punch. The healer creature let out a piercing roar. Two more swordsman creatures came with the archer moving closer to Pit and Bartz. The brawler took a defensive stance to take the arrow like a champ. Peach noticed him weak due to him on his knees. At this rate, Bartz could lose his life. Running up to him, she raised her hands to heal the man's wounds.

"I'm in your debt." Bartz smiled to wipe off the blood.

"No need, Bartz, we're comrades."

Britt found one of the swordsman and came charging in with a two kick combo. It dissipate afterwards, which got her pumped up.

"Oh great, his personality got a hold on me." Britt said to herself with what to appears to be blood on her hands.

Light and Firion saw the healer trying to run away, but it was killed with Dark Pit and Robin's combination. The party looked around to see a dark crystal like object in the building.

"No..." Light was now worried. "It can't be..."

"What is it?" Peach asked to see the man getting near it. "Get away from it!"

"A...Rift crystal? Thought these things are just a myth."

"Maybe Master Hand knows what's going on." Ryu asked, very concern for this world he's training in.

"Good idea. Let's head back."

The group left the area and put it under lockdown until further notice. Before they reached to Master Hand, Pit stopped Bartz to talk to him.

"That was a great battle, Bartz." Pit first said running his hair with his fingers. "You were amazing."

"Thanks, and you too with that bow."

"I hope we're still friends...and thanks for backing me up."

"Like I said, we're friends. Hope we get to hang out again...or team up again."

"Me too!" Bartz left the white angel alone to not notice the red on Pit's face. _Gods, why do you have to be cute?!_

Mario and Light we're talking until Firion politely asked the plumber to leave so he and Light can talk. As soon he left, Firion took a deep breath.

"You know you got me worried sick!" Firion yelled at the other male.

"Sorry, but Mario told me to save our comrades."

"You always act like a loyal dog, don't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Can you imagine yourself free without responsibilities?"

"Well...not now..." That got Light thinking.

"Think on it a bit. Hope we don't have to face each other."

Firion left the room so the humanoid Master Hand can instruct Mario to return. He coughed to fear for the worst of his creation.

"As you may known, the Rift Crystals are appearing from a different timeline. We have no idea what time period. Could it be ten years, or possibly thirty years later? Either way, Chrom told me that this happened in his home and his daughter, Lucina, is from a different time where everything is in ruins. Could this man wearing a mask is like her?"

"Impossible. He almost killed Garland." Britt said, which got Light impressed. "But whatever or who he is, he'll be tasting my fist!"

"Very well, we'll keep an eye on the land to see if more appears. But be alert if I need you."

They agreed and returned to their normal routine. In the library, Robin was reading until Dark Pit entered the area. The dark angel noticed that the tactician wasn't wearing his traditional cloak but wears the shirt, pants, boots and the belts around the waist. He sat down the chair next to Robin.

"Can I help you?" Robin asked closing his book.

"Oh, just curious why your not wearing your cloak."

"Can get hot in here. So I removed it for some cool down time."

"I normally see you wearing it all the time...hey, if we have some time, can I try it on?"

"Why do you want to try on my cloak?"

"I've been curious on why you like that huge jacket that slows you down. You look much faster without it."

"Well, I'll take that as an compliment then."

Robin left to make Dark Pit think a bit. He just forget it and left the area to train.

Britt went back to her dorm to see Caligo still tending to the wound.

"Jeez, Garland, you looked beat up." Caligo said seeing the large scar across the shoulder.

"No way, I've never thought of that, Sherlock."

"Garland!" Britt up roared to the man. "Your lucky Light came and saved you!

"I hate to be saved by my arch enemy!"

"Well, he did save your life. You might have lost your noble like stature, but you still need to look out for your allies. Regardless or not, both of you picked the side to defend this world. Might as well get friendly with Light."

She laid down on her side of the bed due to the battle wearing her down. She was right. Light did save Garland from death itself and he was graceful for that. Tomorrow he'll start being friendly towards his enemy.

* * *

 **Pit and Bartz's relationship status reach C Rank**

 **Light and Firion's relationship status reach to C Rank**

 **Dark Pit and Robin's friendship status reached to C Rank**

 **This is basically how the parings are going to happened. Relationship means that the two might or will fall in love once they reach to S Rank (Ranks from lowest to highest: C, B, A, S (Marriage)). Friendships will only go to B Rank and that's it. A Rank is then the two are quote quote dating each other until one of them confess to ask the other to marry him/her, giving them S Rank. It's almost identical to Awakenings support system, but I'll try to make it far from it. I might get the next chapter up tonight since two were done in a single day. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for mostly dialogue for this chapter. I just want some of the relationship status to boost up a bit.**

 **Characters (C) Nintendo, Square-Enix, Sega, Capcom and Namco**

 **Idea for Fanfic (C) Intellegent System, Nintendo and ETH1993**

* * *

This is starting to get ridiculous inside the white angel's mind. Bartz saved him as a friend, not a potential lover. Soon he hears some kind of bird noisecoming outside.

"What's that noise?"

He got up from the couch next to Roy and Marth who were talking about something, maybe their homelands. Opening up the porch door, he saw Bartz brushing down a large yellow like bird. Blue eyes from the creature looked at the angel, almost as if it wants to charge at it. Pit took a defensive stance until the young man was in between them.

"Boko!" Bartz ordered the bird. "Don't attack. He's a friend!"

The bird sit down with his head still looking at Pit. The angel was terrified to see the other male act so calm to the creature.

"Sorry for scaring you. Boko missed me and wanted to find me again."

"What's a Boko?"

"Boko is a name to my Chocobo. Chocobos are used for transportation, fighting, and even as companions. Me and Boko traveled due to my father's dying wish. Since then...I've been following the wind...after my journey...maybe I want to start a family."

"That's really touching, Bartz. Wish I can fly by myself to join you as your guardian angel."

"You can't fly?"

"It's something I have...defective wings. Palutena can help me fly...but only for five minutes. After that..." Pit shivered to remember the event. "My wings burned up."

"I'm sorry...maybe your a flightless Chocobo in my eyes, but inside your a warrior. Use that power to protect the ones you love."

"Thanks Bartz."

Pit left the duo pair alone with a small pink blush across his face. Roy and Marth got outside with training foam swords for practice.

"Ready Roy?" Marth got to his battle stance. "Show me how strong you got over the past years."

Roy charged up to the young lord to notice a spark between them. Marth blocked the attack to take a step back and counter strike. The red haired warrior dodged it and soon hit Marth's hand to disarm the lord.

"Impressive." Marth grinned to see the determination in Roy's eyes. "You've really trained for the past fourteen years."

"I so glad you seen the new and improve me?"

"Yea, but your still going to be the same guy we all love."

"Aww thank you, Marth. Your too kind."

"Still, we still need to be focused in case the enemy does a surprise ambush."

"Like back at the pier? I've heard it from Ryu. Light had disabled the crystal to stop producing more of those creatures."

"Yea, so you want to figure out what's happening to this world?"

"Yep, feels like a second home for all of us."

"Yea, let's protect this world! For our friends!"

"For our comrades!"

Peach heard the two warriors cheering on about protecting their second home. The red plumber was laying down on the soft grass under him since he's the leader of the entire group and Master Hand is the creator. The princess sat down next to her hero and smiled.

"Beat after your orders?" Peach giggled a bit.

"No, beat trying to figure out what's going on. Light knows the crystal's powers and Lucina is in a frantic mood due to the creatures. She called the creatures Risen because that what they reminded her and Chrom's mortal enemy back home. If another one hits, then I'll physical be there to help out."

"I was worried to see you so stress out. I know that feeling for being a princess. At least we got friends to support all of this."

"I am thankful for that. But I was also worried about you for getting yourself killed!" Mario realize the mistake he made in the last tactic.

"No, I can fight back. You saw it in a traditional Smash, didn't you?"

"Oops, yea, forgot. Well...I guess I don't have to worry anymore."

"Just don't give yourself a heart attack."

Everyone else went back to the manor to go to the business room with Light at the middle of the stage. Standing up, the man sigh heavily through the microphone to almost scare everyone.

"People living in the Smash Manor!" Light roared to the audience. "We figure out where the crystals are appearing from. They are coming out from a timeline that everything is in ruins, first starting event was the death of all of us and destroying the manor! We're still going to fight and protect our home?"

Everyone cheered for the swordsman's speech. Firion was impress, but still worries about his friends. He saw the Risens' powers and what it can do to stop them. After the event, Little Mac and Ryu were talking about it.

"Can't believe we're dead in the future." Little Mac first said, causing both to shiver. "Seems too scary."

"Whatever it takes or come at us, we'll be ready due to Mario's orders. I can handle Bison no problem, but an army of maybe a million is in fact too much even for me."

"Hate to amide it, but we all got our fair share of weaknesses."

"I aim to be the strongest fighter, Mac."

"That proves my point, Ryu."

"Well, maybe a few training sections will change your mind."

"Your on!"

The two ran off to the training hall with Ike questioning on the plumber's actions. Firion was beside the mercenary tuning up his arm cannon in case he needs to be out in the battlefield again.

Over at the garden section, Garland spotted Light training with Link as a sparing partner. He was told to become friends with the man due to them being on the same side now instead of the opposite. He came right up to the shorter male afterwards to speak.

"Light, can I have a word with you?" Garland first speak, which got the other one thinking for a bit.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to say...thank you for saving me."

"We need to lookout for each other now rather than our own backs, Garland."

"I...I might still be your enemy after all of this ordeal."

"That's fine by me. Unless we continue with this friendly talk."

Light left the man alone to go find Mario. The man who wears the mask was behind the two males with a smile across his face. But soon a frown came across his lips. In a few more days a major tournament was going to be held at the arena due east. And for what purpose, he defeated the last year's champion and was named "Champion of the West." He just teleport away from the manor.

* * *

 **Pit and Bartz relationship increased to B rank**

 **Marth and Roy relationship went to C rank**

 **Mario and Peach relationship went to C rank**

 **Ryu and Little Mac relationship went to C rank**

 **Garland and Light friendship reached to C rank**

 **Before you all ask me a bunch of questions, YES I SUPPORT RYUXLITTLEMAC! I'M CALLING IT STREETBOXING SHIPPING!**


End file.
